


Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: Newlyweds Robert and Aaron spend the morning in bed together before Aaron has to go to court to hear his sentence.Or, an attempt to re-write Romeo and Juliet Act 3, Scene 5.





	

He comes to consciousness very slowly. He is lying on his stomach, warm and cocooned in blankets. Aaron is lying underneath him and has his limbs all tangled up with Robert’s own. Robert’s face is buried in his husband’s neck, and he takes a deep breath, a gesture that always makes him feel grounded and safe.

They have slept in these positions all night, having fallen to bed in the small hours of the morning. Rob might have sprawled inelegantly over his husband due to the effects of drinking a welly full of ale, but now that he’s sober he’s in no hurry to move. In this position, he is weighing his husband down, pinning him to the bed. Every inch of his body is pressed against his husband’s. He could stay like this forever.

He must move a little because Aaron is gently waking up. He moans a bit as he shifts his body into wakefulness, and Robert can’t help but lean down and kiss his shoulder.

“Morning, husband…” Aaron says sleepily.

Robert doesn’t move, “It is not morning yet, go back to sleep…”

Aaron sighs, “It quite clearly is, I can see the sunlight through the curtains.”

Robert opens one eye but does not move from his position latched onto his husband’s neck.

“Nope,” he says, “that’s the moonlight. It is still night. We have ages…”

“That’s a very bright light for moonlight,” Aaron points out.

Robert finally moves, easing his body so that he can sit on Aaron’s hips and look down on him. He idly runs his palms up and down Aaron’s chest, cherishing every dip and crevice.  

“That’s just the light of the moon and stars,” Rob says, “Sometimes they are very bright. And the birds that are singing outside are nightingales, not larks. It’s not even dawn yet; we have the whole night to spend in our bed.”

He leans down to kiss him, and they enjoy each other for a little while, rolling their hips against each other and moaning out their pleasure. But when Rob pulls back to catch his breath he can see the beginnings of a frown dancing on his husband’s lips.

“It is morning, idiot, and I have to go,” says Aaron, “You need to let me out of this bed so that I can get ready for court…”

Robert moves again, catching Aarons wrists in his hands and pinning them to the pillow behind his head, suddenly terrified but unwilling to show it.

“You don’t have to go right now, though, do you?” Rob moves to bite Aaron’s ear, a move that he knows will make his husband powerless to resist him.

“If I don’t go now, I’ll let you keep me here forever…” Aaron admits.

“Now that sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had,” replies Robert, switching his attention to the other ear.

“Better than the idea I had to marry you…?”

“Second best, then.”

They make out like teenagers for a bit all grins and biting lips and soft moans. Until Aaron becomes restless again and moves to push Robert of him. Rob clings on as hard as he can.

“I have to go. We’ll be in trouble if I’m late.”

Rob sits up, and presses down with all his weight, wanting Aaron to understand exactly how unwilling he is to let him go.

“Let them come for us. Let them send the police. I’m too happy here to let you go…”

“So am I,” Aaron blushes, “I want to stay more than I want to go. I’d never leave this room if I had any choice.”

“They’ll have to drag you from my arms…” Rob hides his face in Aaron’s shoulder, embarrassed with how romantic he is becoming.

Aaron takes Robert’s distraction as an opportunity to roll Robert over and switch their positions. God, Robert loves having him on top of him, pressing him down onto the sheets.

He’s going to miss this…

The devastation must show on his face. Aaron kisses him, gently this time. An apologetic little thing that almost tastes like goodbye.

“I won’t go,” Aaron says against his lips, “I’ll stay here. They have to break the door down and drag me to court.”

Robert rakes his nails down Aaron’s bare back, a move that always reduces Aaron to a puddle of raw nerves. “No, I don’t want to make it worse…” he says regretfully, “We must get you to court, on your best behaviour, so that the judge can give you the most lenient sentence possible…”

“Robert… Don’t…” breaths Aaron, and Robert has no choice but to kiss him to shut him up. He wants to live in his happy bubble of denial for as long as he can.  

They push and pull at each other until, eventually, they are both sitting up, legs still tangled together, Aaron’s hands in his hair.

“I’ll write to you, every day, I don’t care how old-fashioned that is…”

“Please… Rob… I don’t know if I can do this…”

“We can, yes, we can do this together,” Rob says, knowing that he needs to be strong for his husband, “The sooner you get to court, the sooner you can start your sentence, and the sooner you can be back here…”

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Rob is sure his lips are swollen.

“I could keep kissing you, the whole day long until it is tomorrow…” he confesses.

“I wish you would,” replies Aaron, “I wish we could…”

“No,” Robert changes his mind, “I need to save you some for when you come home to me…” he says with a smile.

Rob can’t bring himself to do _anything but_ kiss and caress his husband. So they sit there, breathing each other in, until Rob feels words welling in his chest, words he has to make Aaron hear again, one last time before he goes…

“I promise to be faithful... To put you first... To make you happy…” each sentenced is mumbled within a kiss pressed tightly to Aaron’s body. The words come as naturally as breathing now. He wants to say them as loud and as often as he can. He thinks that if someone were to cut him open, they would find these vows written on his bones…

He wants Aaron to feel this too, to know these words of by heart. Because when the kisses fade and the separation sets in, Robert knows that they are the only thing that will be able to keep him going…

Neither of them has the strength to move, and they are still wrapped up in each other when Chas appears at their door to remind them that they have to get ready to go.

Robert stands looking out of the window of their bedroom as Aaron showers, trying not to look at the empty spaces left where the things that Aaron has already packed used to be. He focuses on the sound of birdsong in the distance, his heart aching, and the smell of Aaron already fading from the sheets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Bess who I wanted to cheer up. I'm not sure this fic is going to help much, though... 
> 
> This fic should also be tagged 'overuse of the word "husband."' It's just so fun to type! 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr! I'm iwillsendapostcard


End file.
